The Boy in the Cave
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Fionna Adventur used to have a good life. But, it all changed. When she needs cheering up, someone keeps leaving notes at her doorstep. It should be the perfect romance, but somehow it doesn't work. In order for Fionna to get her life back to normal, she needs to uncover a family secret so deep, it may not be possible. Can she do it? Based off The Boy on Cinnamon Street.
1. Meet the Characters

This story is based off the book The Boy on Cinnamon Street by Phoebe Stone. Here are the characters that are important to the story. This is important;** IN THIS STORY FIONNA'S PARENTS SURVIVED THE GREAT MUSHROOM WAR! **

**Fionna Adventur: 15 year old human girl. Best Friends; Marshall Lee and Remi Abadeer**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer: 16 year old boy,The Vampire King, Remi's older brother (older by a year) Best Friend; Fionna Adventur**

**Remi Abadeer: 15 year old, vampire, Marshall Lee's younger sister (younger by a year) Best Friend; Fionna Adventur**

**Marceline Abadeer: 17 year old vampire queen. Marshall Lee and Remi's older sister.**

**Cake Kat (I just made up a last name): 16 year old girl, Fionna's adoptive sister**

**Jerry Kat: Fionna's adoptive Father**

**Mary Kat: Fionna's adoptive Mother**

**Grace Adventur: Fionna's mother**

**Joey Adventur: Fionna's Father**

**Prince Bubba Gumball: 16 candy prince. (I can't really put anything in about him without ruining the story)**

**Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum: 23 year old candy princess, Joey Adventur's second wife.**

**Candy Adventur: Joey and Bonnibell's child**

**The story is starting in the next chapter! Story is Fiolee.**


	2. Prologe

My life has gotten better sense I moved in with Cake. Cake's parents are nice. They insist I call them Mom and Dad. I don't mind calling them that, it makes me feel like I have a family again. I need a family. They're my family.

This whole story starts with a ball. Some people say that everything happens for a reason. Cake's mom is lke that. My Mom was like that.

That ball hosted by a Prince, helped me find my King.


	3. Remi knows best, right?

**Chapter One**

It was a normal, boring day. I sat at the kitchen table texting my best friends, Marshall Lee and Remi.

'What R U doing?' Remi texts.

'Nothing' I reply.

'Can we come over?'

'Of course! You had to ask?' I text hopeing they will come over soon to save me from dieing of boredem.

'Be there in 5' Remi texts putting a smiley face at the end.

Five minutes later, I am not surprised to see Marshall Lee and Remi standing at the door. "Come on." I invite them in.

"Oh thank glob you let us come over! I was about to die of boredem! And Marshall wasn't playing a very good song." Remi said.

"Hey! That song was good!" Marshall Lee defends his song.

"Marshall, a detailed song about the Night-o-Sphere is not good! We hate that place!" Remi said her short black hair bobbing as she nodded.

"I do hate that place. But, it makes a good song." Marshall said smirking.

This would have gone on for a long time, but there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Prince Gumball. A weird feeling hit me and I feel faint. "Fi, are you ok?" Marshall asks worridly. I nod and look up to Gumball "Yes?"

"I'm here to invite you to my ball!" Gumball said excitedly.

Remi comes up behind me "All of us?" she asks knowing Gumball and Marshall don't exactly see eye to eye.

"Yes! Will you be there?"

I nod. "Great!" Gumball exclaims and leaves.

I don't feel right. There's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Somethings not right.

"Hey, who wants dorritos?" Marshall asks going to the cabbnet. Remi and I raise our hands. Marshall grabs the bag and tosses it onto the table. "Hey what's this?" He ask grabbing a envolope that was peeking out from under the doormat. "To Fionna Adventur." He reads aloud the name on the envolope. I grab it from his hand and open it. In it is a picture of a cat with big eyes. It says "You're Awesome" it must be from someone who knows how much I like cats.

"Who's it from?" Remi asks getting nosy in her Remi kinda way.

"It doesn't say."

"I bet it's from Gumball! He was just here! He probably likes you. We have to get you two kids together." Remi says.

"Remi, Gumball and I are both older than you." I say smiling.

"Oh yeah." Remi says then starts thinking.

I shake my head laughing. Remi isn't the smartest but, she's still my best friend.

I start thinking. Something about Gumball just made me feel...bad I guess. "You too are gonna fall in love, then get married, and have two kids named Ryan and Amanda." Remi said excitedly. That's something Remi and I have in common. We both love romance. Normally I love romance but not this one. Something felt wrong. "I don't know Remi. Something doesn't feel right. Like a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I say confused about what the feeling is.

"Duh, that's a crush!" Remi said very matter of factly.

"Really?" I ask. This isn't what I thought crushes felt like.

"Yeah. Crushes aren't nice. They are pure agony! But, It's worth it." She said sucking the red out of a dorrito.

"Oh" I say simply. This doesn't feel like a crush but, I guess Remi knows best right?


	4. Dress Shopping with Sprinkles

Remi and I begged Cake to take us to get dresses to wear to Gumball's ball. "You have to look amazing! Then Gumball will ask you out for sure. I have an idea! We can have Marshall write a poem and we can give it to him!" Remi went on and on.

"Why don't you write the poem?" I ask.

Remi shrugs "I'm not really good at writing poems and stuff. I just like novels. Speaking of novels, I finished one last night. Wanna read it?"

"Of course! You really are an awesome writer Remi."

"Oh man! I left it at home. I'll give it to you tomorrow. See ya at the shopping kingdom tomorrow! Marshall and I will be waiting by Vamps R us!" She called as she left.

They have such cheesy names for all the stores at the malls. I look at the clock. 7:53. It's not late but, I'm exhausted. I go into the room Cake and I share. She isn't here right now. She's out on a date with her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn. I change into my flannel nightgown and climb into bed. I'm about to fall asleep when a image of Marshall Lee pops into my head. A warm feeling hits me and I smile. Then I'm asleep.

I wake up at 8:34 the next morning. I get up and change into my usual outfit, my blue jean skirt, my light blue t-shirt, and my black slip on shoes. I put on my white bunny hat and go into the kitchen where Cake is cooking Breakfeast. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask.

"Dad already left for work and Mom went shoppping." Cake answered not looking up from the pan. She set down a plate of bacon pancakes in front of me. "Eat, brush your teeth, and then we'll leave." She said and sat at the other side of the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I ask between mouthfuls.

"I already ate." She said shrugging.

I finished my breakfeast, brushed my teeth and then Cake and I left. Cake grew big and we started our journey. After walking for a while we passed my old house. The house where everything happened. Where I used to have a family.

My dad left us. He left my mom and I for a twenty-three year old candy princess named Bonnibell Bubblegum. They had a child together. A girl named Candy. Now she gets to call my dad, Daddy. He also took my brother Finn. This part I like to laugh at a bit. Finn had a HUGE crush on Princess Bubblegum. And I mean HUGE. But, now he can't crush on her anymore. That would be wrong now that she's his stepmom. I guess technically she's my step mom too, because Cake's parents didn't actually adopt me but, I don't like Bubblegum or my Dad. They are the reason why my mom did what she did. I don't like Candy either. But, because technically she is my step sister, my dad still likes me to go visit. But, Candy's boring. In a week I have to go visit again but thankfully this time Remi's coming with me.

I'm thinking so much I don't realize we are at the shopping kingdom already. We go to Vamps R us and sure enough there is Remi and Marshall Lee. Marshall has his axe bass and is strumming a few notes on it, clearly bored. Remi is looking at the necklaces in the store window. "Hey guys." I say walking over to them.

Cake goes over to the store Cats (told you they had cheesy names!) to look at ribbons for the ball.

"Hey Fi! What took you so long? Marshall is about to make me pull my own hair out!" Remi said running up and giving me a hug.

I look at Marshall and smirk. He's always doing that to Remi.

"Well, let's go!" Remi shouted excitedly walking over to Princess Prom store. It had dresses of all kinds.

"I hate that store." Marshall said almost growling.

"That's just because there's that candy girl Sprinkles that always asks you out." Remi pointed out with the Abadeer smirk. All the Abadeers can do that smirk perfectly. All of them.

Marshall actually growls this time and I follow his eyes to where Sprinkles is wearing a rainbow dress with her brown hair done up all nice. Obviously she is doing this for Marshall. She stalks him and knows all the stores we like to go to. I mean all of them!

Sprinkles turns around as we walk in the store. "Oh hey Marshall Lee and Remi!" She says all happy like. Then she turns to me. "And you too Fionna." she glares at me. I don't know why she doesn't like me. It's weird.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sprinkles asks getting all sweet again.

"The girls need some dresses for a ball Prince Gumball is hosting. Can ya help?" Marshall smiled weakly. I could tell he really didn't want to be here.

"Oh of course!" Sprinkles said and smiled a sweet little smile that reminded me of my stepmom Bonnibell Bubblegum. It was sickening. Sprinkles led us to a rack with blue and purple dresses. "Because I know you gals love these colors." She said as she pointed to the rack. Remi and I grabbed a bunch of different ones and went into the changing rooms. I wasn't really a big fan of dresses but, I would wear one on special occasions. I decide finally on a sky blue dress. It is just a regular dress. Remi chooses a deep purple strapless dress. (I don't desribe dresses very well) We pay for our stuff and go. Even though Remi and I like romance it doesn't mean we like being in that store for too long. "Well now that we have our dresses we can do something fun!" I say happy to be finished with our dress shopping.

"Like?" Remi asks.

"You know, we should get something to do while we are at my dad's Rem. It's always boring there. All candy likes to do is play piano and play princesses. And the worst part is if we don't act busy, my dad might make us play with her!" I say. I don't like playing with Candy.

"Wait, isn't Candy, like 14?" Remi asks.

"Yep. And she still likes playing Princesses!" I say unbelieving.

Marshall just shook his head sadly. "I'm glad I'm not going this time. Candy has a big time crush on me!"

Remi laughs nervously, "Actually about that Marshall, um yeah MOM SAID YOU HAVE TO GO WITH US!" She smiled nervously.

"Remi! I thought we were gonna tell him the day before we left!" I hiss at her.

"WHAT?! Oh shit no! Damn it!" Marshall was pissed.

"Hey Remi wanna come over to my house?" I ask changing the subject.

She nods. Marshall is scary when he is pissed.

"Ok great let's go find Cake. Bye Marshall!" I say as Remi and I try to get as far away from Marshall as possible.

I asked Cake if Remi could come over and she, being the awesome sister she is, said ok. So she grew big and we headed home.

**Just so you know, Sprinkles was wearing a rainbow dress and had brown hair because of rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. Get it?**


	5. Is it cool if I read Remi's diary?

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been updatin'. Been catchin' up on Adventure Time and Regular Show. Yeah Mordicai and Margret finally got together! Anyway's let's get to the story.**

"I'm gonna hate going to my dad's!" I groaned.

"It is so boring there!" Remi groaned with me. "But, Peppermint Butler is kinda cute in a little kid sorta way. Know what I mean?"

"You just wanna eat his stripes!" I say hitting her with my pillow.

"That may be true."

My phone rang.

_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. _

_You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? _

_You're a good little girl._

"Hey Marshy." I answer my phone.

"Hey Fi." He replies cooly.

"Why did ya call?"

"Just can you ask Remi if it's cool that I read her diary."

Remi, who by the way has awesome hearing, heard Marshall. "MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Alright sis. I won't." He replied.

"Marshall we aren't stupid. We know you're reading it right now."

"Yeah you're right. Hmm, oh what's this about Flame Prince? He's so sexy, and hot. Remi! I never knew you had feelings for Flame Prince. Hmm maybe I should put this in a song and show it to him. Or maybe I could just show him your novel 'Burning Love'. I believe that is the one that is all about you and Flame Prince huh?" Marshall teased.

Remi glared at the phone as though Marshall could see her. "I will get you back Marshall Lee. Just remember. I know where you live!"

"Well gotta go, bye!" Marshall hung up.

"That little jerkface!" Remi pouted.

"Come on Rem. Don't be that way."

"Well I gotta go. Bye Fi! See ya tomorrow!"

"We are leaving early!" I call as she leaves.

I plop down on my bed and before I can say 'Marshall Lee Abadeer!' I'm asleep.

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter they go to Fionna's dad's!**

**Marshall: Just great. This is gonna be fun!**

**Remi: Hey I don't wanna go either!**

**Me: Well too bad. All three of y'all are going. And just so y'all know, I will actually accept a few OCs as Candy's friends and Bubblegum's maids and such. Just tell their name, species, and describe them a bit. Well until next time!**


	6. Why do so many people crush on Marshall?

I woke up at 7:30 to see that Remi and Marshall Lee were in my room. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Cake let us in. Now come on! We are leaving in 30 minutes!" Marshall says playing a game on BMO.

"Ok." I say and go into the bathroom to change. I come out wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans, my black slip ons, and a headband with bunny ears on it. I had packed my bag two nights before.

"I can't believe we have to stay there for a whole week!" Marshall complains as I walk out of the bathroom.

"At least you don't have to go every other month!" I say. Marshall doesn't go with us very often. Remi goes with me everytime.

"Whatever, it's still awful."

Cake comes into the room. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I say as we walk out to the kitchen table. Cake sets down three plates of bacon pancakes. "Enjoy this meal guys cause they don't eat stuff like this at my dad's." I say sadly thinking of how we only have fancy things there.

After breakfast we get our bags and head outside. Cake grows tall so we can ride on her back to my dad's. We talk about alot of things on the ride.

"Ok, Fi, would you rather eat one slug for dinner for a year or eat 365 _large _spiders in one dinner?" Marshall asks me.

"You always think of gross ones." Remi says scrunching up her nose.

"Umm...I would have to say slugs. I hate spiders." I say. Honestly that one was actually hard to decide.

We play that game for a while until the moment we were all dreading happened. "We're here." Cake said.

As soon as we walk in Candy runs up and gives Marshall a big hug. Then me. Then Remi. My dad and stepmom come up and give me a hug. Then six other kids like Candy come up. Aparently Candy is having a party. Nice of them to tell us. Candy decides she needs to introuduce everyone.

"This is Gumdrop." She says pointing to a purple gumdrop. "And, blah blah blah blah." Ok so she didn't really say the whole blah blah blah thing but that's all I heard out of her. Then she introduced us to her friends. "This is my stepsister Fionna, and her best friend Remi and her boyfriend Marshall Lee."

"Candy! We aren't dating!" I glare at her. Why does she have to embarress me and my friends?

"Whatever you say Fi. I know you two will get together. I know it."

Remi tries to hold back a laugh. I glare at her and she holds her hands up in surrender.

I look at Candy's friends and notice all of them are looking at Marshall like I look at bacon pancakes. They all liked him. Well it happens when you're sexy like him. Wait, what did I just say? Did I just say Marshall was sexy? No, he's just a friend right? I don't know. I'm just gonna blame these feelings on teenage hormones.

Finally the week passed! We couldn't wait to get home. Remi, because the ball was tomorrow and she had heard Flame Prince would be there. Plus she _really _wanted to get Gumball and I together. Well maybe she would.

**Hey y'all. Sorry for not updating. And sorry for not putting more detail into the week at Fionna's Dad's house. I honestly couldn't think of anything to put. Sorry. Anyway, Gumball's ball is in the next chapter! And something big happens. I mean BIG. Well until next time.**


	7. Mr and Mrs Marshall Lee Abadeer

I woke up on Saturday morning to Remi playing BMO in my room.

"Remi, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I ask groggily.

"Waitin' for you to get up." She replies not taking her eyes from the screen.

I sigh. I really wish I could have those few extra hours of sleep.

"Having an interesting dream were ya?" Remi asks, the Abadeer smirk on her face.

I glare at her. "What did you hear?" I ask thinking about how I talk in my sleep.

She smirked "Oh nothing...Mrs. Abadeer." She bursts out laughing.

I raise my eyebrows. "What Abadeer?" I ask knowing Remi has like five other brothers.

She smirks again. "Marshall."

"Why would I..." I trail off. I try to remember about my dream last night. Dreaming of Marshall? Damn hormones right? I don't know.

"And I thought you liked Gumball." Remi snaps me out of my thoughts. "I'm still tryin' to get you two together considering Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?" I ask curiously.

"Marshall's new girlfriend. Ok so she isn't offically his GF but, she really likes him. She's a demon."

"Oh." I say simply. A demon named Amanda. _You'll never be with Marshall now. _A little voice says in my head. _She has more in common with him. She's a demon and he's the vampire king. _I sigh knowing the voices are true.

"Well come on Rem. We should probably get ready for the ball." I say thinking about how it starts at noon. I look at the clock. 10:00.

"Yeah. Who has a ball starting at noon? I'm glad I remembered my umbrella."

We go out to get Cake to help us get ready. All the while, I'm thinking of Marshall and Amanda. I can't help it.

**Hey y'all. Sorry about not putting the ball in this chapter. Next chapter I promise! I just wanted to put in a chapter like this. Fionna is starting to realize she has feelings for Marshall! **

**Marshall: I knew it.**

**Remi: Hey, Sami. Why do you have that picture of that dude up on your wall?**

**Me: That's my grandpa Emery. He died.**

**Remi: I think the eyes are following me. *walks slowly around room* OH NO THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME! *runs out of room***

**Sami: Well looks like we gotta go catch her again. Got the rock?**

**Marshall: Right here.**

**Sami: Good.**


End file.
